Jurassic World : Renouveau
by abyssthesh
Summary: Gray savait que ce jour viendrait. Il aurait juste préféré qu'il arrive plus tard que tôt. Mais Gray Mitchell n'était pas quelqu'un de chanceux et ça, il le savait. Ce n'était pas la peine de rêver. Mais peut-être que ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde si ses secrets n'avaient pas été jetés aussi vite suivit d'un tel chaos...


_**Coucou tout le monde ! C'est la première fois que je poste dans le fandom de Jurassic Park, mais j'espère tout de même bien m'entendre avec vous tous ! (en outre, j'ai déjà posté dans d'autre fandom, mais pas avec ce compte-ci )**_

 _ **Alors alors...D'ou me viens cette histoire ? En fait, c'est simplissime, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la relation qu'entretenaient Zach et Gray. Mais pas seulement. Si Zach ignorait son frère et était un peu cruelle avec lui, comment réagiraient les enfants de la ville ? Ou les amis de Zach ? Les enfants intelligents sont souvent considérés comme différent et si la vie m'as bien apprit une chose, c'est qu'être différent, ça ne passe pas.**_  
 _ **Du coup, cette histoire est centrée sur un mélange entre la vie de Gray avant le parc et après le parc pour l'instant. Pour bien comprendre ces réactions, il faut d'abord aller voir dans son passé et c'est seulement après un certain nombre de chapitres que l'histoire commencera réellement. Mais je vous rassure, Gray n'est pas un enfant ultra blessé suicidaire et complétement abruti par ses problèmes. Ce petit est plus fort que ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre et si j'aime lorsque c'est tout moelleux entre lui et son frère, il ne va pas lui sauter dans les bras et pleurer comme un bébé. Il est hors de question que le Gray de cette histoire soit limité à ça.**_

 _ **Pairing : Zach x Gray**_  
 _ **Rated : M (c'est tout de même un Jurassic. Qui dit Jurassic qui Dino !)**_  
 _ **Résumé : Gray savait que ce jour viendrait. Il aurait juste préféré qu'il arrive plus tard que tôt. Mais Gray Mitchell n'était pas quelqu'un de chanceux et ça, il le savait. Ce n'était pas la peine de rêver. Mais peut-être que ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde si ses secrets n'avaient pas été jetés aussi vite suivit d'un tel chaos...**_

 _ **Et pendant que j'y suis, rien ne m'appartient :3**_

 _ **Aller, bonne lecture ! Laisser un commentaire à la fin du chapitre pour me donner un petit avis d'accord ?**_

* * *

Gray n'avait jamais été capable de s'estimer être quelqu'un de chanceux. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'accident Jurassic World... Enfin en partie bien sûr. Le fait d'avoir été pratiquement mangé par Indominus Rex, d'avoir failli se faire embrocher par un Ptéranodon et prit le risque de se faire engloutir par le Mosasaure au passage, et d'avoir vue ça vie défiler devant ses yeux lorsque Indominus avait saisi la ceinture de son sac pouvait sans aucun doute faire partit des raisons pour lesquelles Gray ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de chanceux.

Cependant, ça, il l'avait su bien avant l'incident Jurassic World et la preuve était en face de lui.

Gray n'était pas juste un « Nerd ». Il était un Génie. Capable de résoudre des problèmes qui n'étaient clairement pas de son niveau, il avait appris à lire et à écrire avant même d'arriver à l'école Maternelle. Cependant, il n'avait jamais montré la pleine puissance de ses capacités. Être un génie signifiait par extension, être différent et déjà jeune, Gray savait que les gens n'aimaient pas la différence. Pas du tout. Ainsi, il avait préféré passer pour un simple Nerd plutôt qu'être pris pour un Génie. Les conséquences seraient toujours moins graves. Mais surtout, il ne risquait pas de sauter une ou deux classes. Déjà qu'à la base, il était petit et chétif, les gens de son âge étant d'ailleurs plus grand et fort que lui, il ne manquerait plus qu'il tombe sur des gens encore plus grands et forts que ceux qu'il supportait déjà au quotidien. Merci, mais non merci.

S'il avait eut la chance d'avoir un grand frère un tant soit peut protecteur, il aurait pu envisager de dévoiler son vrai visage à tout le monde. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Zach lui donnait l'impression que son existence même était un problème. Lorsqu'il croisait son frère et son groupe d'amis en rentrant de l'école, ce dernier changeait de trottoir et si cette option n'était pas disponible, il le snobait tout simplement. Mais la encore, c'était une chance qu'il avait lorsque son frère l'ignorait. C'était toujours mieux que de devoir supporter les insultes que lançaient les amis de son frère et Zach lui-même.

En outre, sauter des classes n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Pas une bonne idée du tout.

Et si l'intimidation se limitait à deux trois insultes lancées par la bande à son frère, les choses seraient déjà beaucoup plus supportables. Mais Gray Mitchell n'avait pas une telle chance. Les insultes, il les subissait au quotidien. Les autres élèves ne l'aimaient pas, il était-ce qu'il était, trop intelligent pour eux, pas assé populaire, mauvaise reputation... Qui voudrait traîner avec lui après ça ? Personne, et c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait aucun ami et qu'il devait se méfier de tous les êtres humains à un rayon d'au minimum 1 mètre de lui. Mais la encore, la cruauté verbale, il pouvait la gérer. Il était capable de la contrer après tout. Non, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à géré, c'était l'intimidation physique. Être poussé contre un casier, être poussé au sol puis roué de coups ou encore, tomber à cause d'un pied qui avait « malencontreusement » été placé sur son chemin faisait partit des infinies options qu'utilisaient ses intimidateurs pour s'occuper de lui.

Gray pouvait au moins leur accorder qu'ils avaient une quantité d'imagination illimitée.

Il avait toujours contré l'intimidation verbale grâce à la douleur qu'il s'infligeait, mais cette dernière n'avait rien à voir avec ce que les autres lui infligeaient. Lorsqu'il sculptait sa chaire à l'aide de son ciseau, il avait un contrôle sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait la joie de pouvoir contrôler au moins ça dans sa vie ! Mais… Lorsqu'il subissait la douleur infligée par autrui, ça n'avait rien à voir. Il ne contrôlait rien, pire encore, la plupart du temps, ses intimidateurs avaient la cruauté de maintenir chacun de ses membres.

Mais ses problèmes ne s'arrêtaient pas là.

Lorsqu'il rentrait enfin chez lui, il s'empressait de vaquer à sa routine habituelle, direction la sale de bain. Il partageait cette pièce avec Zach, mais comme elle était équiper d'un verrou, Gray n'avait jamais eut peur de se faire surprendre.

En règle générale, il n'avait pas besoin grand choses. Il appliquait le désinfectant sur ses blessures et masquant les ecchymoses dues au coup grâce au fond de teint de sa mère. Cette dernière était toujours bien trop stressée pour s'apercevoir que son maquillage diminuait un peu trop rapidement.

Suite à ça, il rangeait soigneusement les objets qu'il avait utilisés et se rendait dans sa chambre.

Elle était remplie de babiole et de bouquin sur les Dinosaure.

Gray avait toujours aimé les Dinosaure. Les Livres étaient empilés les uns sur les autres sur le sol de sa chambre, attendant d'être remis à leur place attitrée sur ses étagères et le jeune homme n'avait jamais eut de problème pour les remettre à leur place. Gray avait une mémoire visuelle incroyable et n'avait besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour savoir ou tel objet devait être rangé. Ainsi, il pouvait bien faire de sa chambre un espace de guerre où il était difficile de poser un pied étant donné qu'il serait de toute façon capable de tout réarranger parfaitement.

Et puis il y avait le plus important. Sous son lit, il y avait un livre qui n'avait pas sa place sur l'étagère. Un livre de Dinosaure encore une fois, mais celui-là était spécial. Si on le prenait et qu'on le tirait d'abord un peu vers le ciel puis doucement vers la droite du lit, là ou il Gray se trouvait, le Livre accepterait de bouger, permettant de dévoiler la trappe en dessous qui cachait son Journal intime et sa trousse de secours. Autrement, le livre serait comme ramené au sol et il serait alors impossible d'avoir accès au trésor de Gray.

Cette trousse de secours, Gray l'utilisait souvent. Un peu trop souvent même dirait-il. Elle contenait divers ciseaux tous de forme et de taille différente ainsi que du désinfectant et des bandages. Il y avait également de quoi recoudre si Gray avait le malheur de couper trop profondément.

Il avait déjà dépassé la limite à plusieurs reprises, mais Gray n'était pas idiot et avait prévue ce genre de problème. Ainsi, il pouvait recoudre rapidement et efficacement. N'était pas génie qui le voulait et le jeune homme ne tenait pas à révéler son secret d'une manière aussi stupide que celle-là.

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, les problèmes du plus jeune Mitchell ne s'arrêtaient pas une fois la porte de sa maison poussée.

Ses parents étaient un problème. Ils se disputaient souvent, oubliant parfois qu'ils avaient deux enfants à la maison qui pouvait absolument tout entendre. Mais la encore, ça aurait pu aller. Quel genre de couple n'avait pas de dispute ? Ce serait stupide et malsain de s'entendre en toute circonstance. Mais voilà, les sujets de leur disputes n'arrivait pas à rechauffer le coeur meurtit de Gray. Comment pourrait-il quand il était l'une des raisons les plus utilisées pour leurs disputes ?

Il était intelligent et il aurait aimé que ses parents soit un tant soit peut heureux pour lui. À la place, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre. Gray est un enfant difficile, il ne ramène jamais d'amis et ne parlait jamais en classe hormis s'il était interrogé et alors dans ce cas-là, ses réponses étaient parfaites. En un sens, ses parents étaient inquiets pour lui... Dans un premier temps.

Après, ça a dégénéré et Scott a commencé à renier cet « enfant » étrange. Gray leur était au moins reconnaissant de ne pas se battre sur ce sujet lorsque son frère était là.

Et Zach… Gray se demandait souvent s'il préférait être insulté ou ignorer par son frère. Mais en fait, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Lorsque son frère l'insultait, il savait au moins qu'il existait. Il n'était pas juste une chose invisible qui n'existait pas, son frère reconnaissait son existence lorsqu'il lui parlait même si c'était cruel. Mais lorsque Zach l'ignorait... Alors le cœur de Gray commençait à se serrer. Il détestait cette sensation, elle le rendait faible. Les larmes lui venaient alors aux yeux, larme qu'il essuyait d'un geste rageur avant de regagner sa chambre et de faire la seule chose qui le calmait. C'était ces moments-là qui lui avaient valu le surnom de « Bébé ». Zach lui reprochait sa faiblesse et sa manie de pleurer pour un rien…

La encore, c'était un mensonge. Gray ne pleurait que lorsqu'il était question de son frère.


End file.
